Humanstuck Terezi and Sollux
by ItalyJusticePyrope
Summary: everyone is a human and Terezi and Sollux are already married and have a kid on the way and it's just madness
1. Prologue

This is a collaboration between me and my matesprit and this next sentence was my proposal

what about humanstuck where we're like just out of school and already married and just found out that we're going to have a baby or something that way we can speed up the process  
...he said okay so let's begin the madness. MW4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4 : D


	2. Chapter 1

Terezi had just got home from visiting her sister and as she laid down on the couch, she started to feel miserable. Sollux sees her and sat next to her. "Hey Sollux" Terezi puts her head on his lap and stretches out her body to the length of the couch.

Sollux: Hey how are you doing?

Terezi: miserable I feel so sick

Sollux: Sorry to hear that

Terezi looks up at him "how long did the doctor say I'd be sick"

Sollux: um I forgot

Terezi: Okay well I guess I can last for the rest of the day

Sollux: Okay

Terezi nuzzles him. Sollux rubs his hands over her body back and forth. Terezi relaxes but still does not feel so good.

Sollux: you can sleep if you want

"Okay" Terezi closes her eyes to sleep. Sollux sleeps with her. Terezi sleeps peacefully through the rest of the morning and late into the afternoon. Sollux gets up and eat honey buns with extra honey. Terezi gets up, goes to the fridge for food, and goes back to the couch to sleep. Sollux tells his bees to give her a blanket. Terezi's stomach is churning and causing her to feel worse. Sollux went over to see her and says what is wrong. Terezi looks up and barely tells him before she starts feeling worse.

Sollux: Oh, man okay what do you want?

Terezi: I am just not feeling good like I am going to puke

Sollux: Okay hold on

Terezi: okay

Sollux takes her into the bathroom. Terezi can barely keep her stomach's contents back. Sollux sets her next to the toilet. Terezi starts puking as soon as he sets her down. Sollux pats her back. Terezi stops after a few minutes and pulls herself closer to him. Sollux picks her up and takes her to bed. Terezi nuzzles him. Sollux kisses her. "Thanks sol" Terezi smiles a little and appears to be falling asleep. Sollux sleeps next to her. Terezi snuggles closer to him. Sollux has a sexy dream of Terezi and puts his hand in her pants without knowing it. Terezi feeling his hand's location removes it carefully and wraps his hands around her. Sollux is still dreaming about her. Terezi sleeps as much as she can but her stomach has plans and starts to churn again so she eventually just gets up to settle her stomach a bit. Sollux wakes up and sees her walking around the house. Terezi does not notice that he is watching her. Sollux gets up and wrap his arms around her body and rubs her stomach. Terezi jumps a little "oh Sollux you startled me"

Sollux: Sorry honey bun

It's okay just be careful remember I'm carrying our child inside me now

Sollux nods and keeps rubbing her belly. Terezi smiles and nuzzles him. Sollux pinches her butt softly and giggles. Terezi jumps a bit but continues to nuzzle him and her stomach finally starts to settle enough so she can at least sit down.

Sollux: Hehehe I got your butt cheeks

Terezi: I noticed that but I need to get more rest I did not get much sleep

Sollux: Okay

Terezi smiles and lays on the couch to rest. Sollux lets her sleep on his lap. Terezi sleeps for half the morning. Sollux sleeps while rubbing her butt slowly. Terezi gets up abruptly to get something to eat. Sollux is still asleep. Terezi looks at Sollux and quietly eats. Sollux wakes up and sees Terezi. Terezi smiles. Sollux gets up and eat. Terezi huggles him from behind and nuzzles his face.

Sollux: Morning Tz

Terezi: Morning sol

Sollux: How are you feeling?

Terezi: better

Sollux: Good

Terezi: But I still do not feel that great

Sollux: Okay

Terezi smiles and nuzzles his face.

Sollux: Hehehehe

Terezi: I am bored Sollux can we go do something outside the house

Sollux: Sure

Terezi: yay

They go outside. Terezi smiles and huggles his arm. Sollux cuddles with her. Terezi smiles "sol you wanna visit your brother and my sister...I haven't told them about the baby yet and they're bound to notice since I' m getting bigger"

Sollux: Okay

Terezi: Yay then let us go

They go to Latula and Mituna's house. Latula opens the door "hey guys". They both said hi back.

Latula: So what is up?

Sollux: Not much

Latula: Are you sure something seems different about Tez

Sollux: Well yeah

Latula: So come on what is up

Sollux: You want to tell them Tz

Terezi: Um I uh I'm pregnant

Mituna came quick after he hears her say she is pregnant.

Mituna: Sol are you serious

Sollux: No joke

Latula: wow cool

Mituna: I am going to be an uncle yeah

Latula hugs Terezi.

Sollux: Yes, bro you are going to be an uncle

They celebrate. After they celebrate, they all got tired. Terezi had fallen asleep during the celebration. Sollux sat down and tried not to fall asleep.

Latula: sol why do not you let Tez sleep on your lap

Mituna: yeah bro she seems lonely

Sollux: yeah-good Idea

Sollux lets her sleep on his lap. Terezi snuggles Sollux. Sollux rubs her belly. Terezi smiles. Sollux fell asleep. Latula and Mituna soon fall asleep too. They sleep for a few hours. Terezi is the first one up because her stomach keeps churning Latula knowing that Terezi is still not feeling well gets up and keeps a watchful eye on her. Sollux and mituna are still asleep. Terezi's stomach continues to churn and she knows that this time it will not settle. Latula looks at her younger sister "you okay Tez" Terezi looks at her and shakes her head "no I feel worse" Sollux wakes up and sees Terezi not doing well. Latula looks at him and signals for him to get up and help. Sollux gets up and help her out. Terezi cannot hold it back much longer. Latula looks at Terezi and then back at Sollux "sol Tez is gonna puke without a doubt"

Sollux: Okay let's take her to the bathroom and fast

"Right" They take Terezi to the bathroom and as soon as they released their hold on her, she drops to her knees and starts throwing up. Latula holds her sister's red hair back and looks at Sollux. Sollux look at Latula back and pats Terezi's back. Terezi pukes for a few minutes before she stops "poor Tez"

Sollux: yeah

Latula: come on let us get her into a bed to rest

Sollux: Okay

Latula picks up Terezi and she and Sollux put her down in the guest bedroom to rest. Sollux sit down in the closest chair. Latula covers Terezi with a blanket "sol maybe we should just hang out in the living room and just check on her once in a while"

Sollux: Okay

Latula and Sollux leave the room quietly. Mituna finally wakes up

Latula: Hey, tuna it is about time you woke up

Mituna: yeah wait….where is my helmet

Sollux: hehehe it is on your head bro

Latula: Tuna we have to keep our voices down Tez is not feeling well and she is sleeping

Mituna: Hi sorry and I knew it was on my head

Latula: okay come on let us turn on video games but remember no yelling

Sollux and mituna: okay

Latula turns on the video game system and grabs a controller. They played until they heard a knock at the door.

Sollux: I will get it

Latula: Okay I will check on Tez

Sollux opens the door and found himself getting pounced on by nepeta and her sister. Latula comes back "oh hey Meulin what's up"

Meulin looks at her "oh nothing just doing stuff with my sis heheheheh meow meow"

Latula: Okay cool though Tez is sleeping so if you want to hang out here you will have to keep your voices down

Nepeta: okay we will be good kitties heheheheh

Latula: Okay

They went back to playing the game. Nepeta and Meulin watch.

Sollux: You guys having fun

Nepeta and Meulin: yeah

Nepeta: but um one question why is purrezi sleeping

Sollux: well….

Latula looks at him and nods. "She's not feeling well" Nepeta tilts her head in confusion.

Sollux: should I tell them

Latula: yeah

Meulin looks at him curiously, "Me and Tz are having a baby" Nepeta and Meulin jump up excitedly. Latula checks to make sure that Terezi is still sleeping

Sollux: shhh calm down you guys

Latula comes back "she's still sleeping"

All: okay

Latula: That was a close call

Sollux: Yeah it was

Latula: I think we should keep exciting news to ourselves until she wakes up

Nepeta/ Meulin: Okay meow

Latula: Sollux why do not you go see if she is okay health wise, she did not look too good when I left

Sollux: okay

Sollux check on Terezi. Terezi barely opens her eyes

Sollux: Hey honey how are you holding up

Terezi: Okay I guess

Sollux: You need anything

Terezi: No, I just want to sleep

Sollux: Okay

Terezi goes back to sleep. Sollux lets her sleep. Latula meets Sollux in the hall "how is she"

Sollux: Just needed some sleep

Latula: okay

Sollux: Whats happening out there

Latula: nothing much

Sollux: Okay

Latula: come on let us get back out there

Sollux: Okay

They head back to the living room. Sollux and Mituna sat down in the living room. Terezi sleep walks into the living room and curls up on Sollux's lap. Sollux rubs her back. Terezi nuzzles him. Sollux fell asleep. Latula and Meulin cover them with a blanket. Sollux and Terezi cuddle together.

Latula: man Tez is so tired

Nepeta: Purrezi's energy levels have definitely dropped significantly

Mituna sleep like a bee. Meulin helps Latula get dinner while Nepeta looks after Terezi. Sollux snores a lot. Terezi quietly gets up to find her sister. Sollux is still asleep. Terezi sneaks up behind Latula and hugs her. Latula turns around "oh Terezi is something wrong" Terezi shakes her head "no I just want to be near my big sister" Sollux wakes up and finds Terezi. Meulin continues making dinner while Latula just holds her sister.

Sollux: hey there

Latula looks up "hey Sollux"

Sollux: How is everything going?

Latula: fine but I'm worried about Tez

Sollux: Yeah same here

Terezi continues to cling to Latula. Sollux rubs her back. Terezi smiles and makes a soft purring sound. Sollux smiles. Latula continues holding Terezi.

Sollux: So what is on the menu?

Latula: everyone's favorite of course

Sollux: Okay

Terezi looks up at Latula and smiles. Sollux kisses Terezi's cheeks. Terezi blushes bright crimson red.

Sollux: Hehehehehe

Latula: Sollux dinner is about ready can you tell Mituna and Nepeta

Sollux: Yeah

Latula: thanks

Sollux tells Mituna and Nepeta that is dinner is ready. Meulin puts the food on the table and Latula just holds Terezi the whole time. They all eat dinner. Terezi's plate had the most food and is now empty. Sollux fell asleep after eating dinner. Terezi falls asleep and Latula carries her to bed. Nepeta and Meulin went to play with kitty toys. Latula sets Terezi down and puts a blanket on her. Sollux is still asleep. Latula smiles as she leaves the room quietly "sleep well Tez". Sollux wakes up and play with Nepeta and Meulin. Latula stays close to Terezi's room because she is worried about her after seeing how sick she is. Nepeta and Meulin got tired and sleep on top of each other. Latula falls asleep in the hall by Terezi's door. Sollux watches TV. Mituna sits next to Sollux and puts an arm around him "Sollux are you nervous about being a father"

Sollux: a little but no I am not nervous

Mituna: are you sure, because it seems like whenever you see Terezi unhappy or sick you look panicked

Sollux: Okay I am worried about her okay

Mituna: I thought so

Sollux: Yeah I am trying to make her happy

Mituna smiles and ruffles Sollux's dark brown hair "I know and you're doing a good job"

Sollux: Thanks bro

Mituna: no problem besides me and 'tula will help you guys out because we're family

Sollux: Yeah oh and Mituna remember about your helmet

Mituna: I do not need it anymore besides I hate wearing it

Sollux: Wait that is the first thing like that that you have said to me ever

Mituna: well Sollux think about it if I live my whole life with it on all the time I am proving weakness, but I am stronger than that so to not wear it means that I am ready to take on the world

Sollux: Hope so and I am proud of you

Mituna: yeah thanks I am proud of you too

Sollux: Good

Mituna smiles. Sollux smiles back. Mituna stands up "come on bro let's see how your wife and unborn child are doing knowing how she was earlier she probably wants to cuddle"

Sollux: Yeah

Mituna hears Terezi's small sounds that she makes when she is asleep and signals Sollux to follow. Sollux follows mituna. Mituna picks up a very sleepy Latula and opens Terezi's door. They see Terezi still asleep.

Mituna: go on Sollux hold her close to you and do not let her feel lonely I am going to put tulip to bed

Sollux: Okay

Mituna smiles and takes Latula to bed. Sollux sits next to Terezi and rubs her back. Terezi smiles and rolls over so her head is on his lap. Sollux keeps rubbing her back. Mituna comes back "bro get some sleep I have a feeling that the next few months are going to be a little bumpy emotionally"

Sollux: Yeah okay, I will

Mituna: okay night Sollux

Sollux: Night mituna

Mituna leaves the room and goes to bed. Sollux falls asleep with Terezi.

* * *

About 2 1/2 months later Terezi's belly is starting to show and she is becoming increasingly sensitive. Sollux tries to calm her down. Mituna, Latula, and Meulin try to help Sollux calm Terezi but do not really have much luck. Nepeta has an idea "Pawllux why do not we take Purrezi out for the day"

Sollux: yeah that is a great idea Nepeta

Terezi perks up a little "really you mean it we're going out for the day"

Sollux: yeah

Terezi smiles and hugs Sollux "yay" Mituna, Latula, and Meulin smile. They go out for the day. Terezi is still a little sensitive mostly because of her hormones but she does her best not to show it. Everyone has fun. Near the end of the day Terezi's emotions get the best of her and she starts to get upset; this time Terezi has a harder time calming down and to make it worse Mituna got a message from Kankri that he's going to come over in an hour "SOLLUX WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM LET THE GIRLS TRY TO CALM TEREZI DOWN WE NEED TO TALK"

Sollux: okay girls I need you to help me calm down Terezi okay

Girls: right

Mituna: okay come on Sollux let us go into another room to talk

Sollux: Okay

Mituna and Sollux go into another room and the girls try their best to calm Terezi down

Sollux: Okay what is it bro

Mituna: Kankri is coming over

Sollux: Oh, no we have to make him understand why he cannot you know he talks a lot

Mituna: I tried to tell him that but you know how he is

Sollux: Damn it Kankri

Latula finally gets Terezi to calm down long enough to carry her into the kitchen when there is a knock at the door

Sollux: Oh god it's him

Mituna: yeah I will handle it you just protect Terezi from any of his comments

Sollux: Okay

Mituna opens the door and lets Kankri into the house "Kankri you can stay as long as you respect Sollux and Terezi; especially Terezi she's in a very delicate situation and doesn't need your dumb comments" Kankri too stunned by what Mituna said just nods. Sollux keep Terezi happy without Kankri commenting on something. Terezi's hunger makes itself known and Kankri watches her eat after Latula brings something for her to eat. Sollux gives Kankri a look that means please do not dude. Kankri clears his throat "um so how have you guys been something seems different yet the air feels special"

Sollux: Great we are all doing great thanks for asking

Kankri: good but still something in the air seems different is there something special that is happening

Sollux: Mituna...

Mituna: Um I guess we might as well tell him Sollux you and I both know that he is going to find out sooner or later because of Terezi's current condition

Sollux: Okay Kankri; Terezi and I are having a baby

Kankri looks surprised "that's wonderful news "Mituna is that what you meant by delicate situation"? Mituna sighs, "Yes and her emotions have been well you know"

Sollux: Yeah glad you are not commenting too much

Kankri smiles lightly

Sollux: so what now

Terezi's stomach growls again; Kankri, Mituna, Meulin, and Latula look at her and laugh, "We may have our answer"

Sollux: Yep okay, what do you want to eat Tz?

Terezi: I do not know but I will eat anything as long as it is edible

Sollux: Latula what do you think

Latula: I think we should get a pizza because it is simple and she can get whatever toppings she wants

Mituna: let's get a lot of pizza hehehehe

Latula: Yeah-good idea but I think we should get Tez her own

They order the pizzas. Terezi's pizza has strange toppings on it. Everyone eats his or her pizza. Terezi's pizza completely disappears.

Sollux: Well Tz's pizza is gone heheheh

Kankri: yeah and if I may say that's the fastest I've seen anyone eat

Mituna: yep

Terezi smiles and curls up on the couch again

Kankri: who ordered the earrings?

Meulin and Nepeta pounce on Kankri. Terezi falls asleep after a few minutes.

Sollux: Well now, you know Kankri

Latula and Mituna look at Terezi then at the others and shake their heads "guys Tez is asleep"

All: okay

Terezi is quietly snoring. Sollux sits next to her. Terezi does not react because she is in a deep sleep. Sollux rubs her back. Terezi smiles. Meulin and Nepeta rest on Latula and Mituna's laps. Kankri gets a blanket and covers Terezi with it. Latula and Mituna pets the two sleepy kitties. Kankri sits on the couch "well this has been interesting"

Sollux: Yep

Terezi starts looking restless. Sollux makes sure she is calm. Mituna looks at Terezi's body language "sol maybe she's having a nightmare

Sollux: Yeah I know I am trying to calm her down

Terezi wakes up looking freaked out

Sollux: it's okay Terezi calm down just tell us what was it

Terezi calms down "I don't know what exactly happened in my dream it was scary"

Vriska: Okay can you describe it

Terezi thinks for a moment and shakes her head

Sollux: Okay if you say so

Terezi clings to Sollux. Sollux rubs Terezi's back. Terezi calms down and relaxes. Sollux keep rubbing her back. Mituna has an idea "hey Sollux maybe you should rub her belly". "Okay" Sollux rubs Terezi's belly. Terezi relaxes completely.

Sollux: Feel any better

Terezi nods

Sollux: Good

Mituna smiles "good I think we should get some sleep especially Terezi"

All: yeah

Terezi does not complain because she is tired anyways. Everyone goes to bed. Terezi snuggles close to Sollux. The next morning. Terezi is still sleeping. Sollux and mituna get up and make breakfast. Latula, Meulin, and Kankri take turns checking on Terezi. Nepeta keeps Mituna and Sollux company while they make breakfast. Terezi wakes up and stumbles out of the room and bumps into Kankri who quickly catches her before she falls "hey be careful Terezi dear". Terezi just grumbles and it is obvious that she is grumpy.

Latula: come here Terezi

Terezi stumbles towards her sister

Latula: Whats wrong

Terezi: I am grumpy

Latula: Okay look Sollux and Mituna are making your favorite food okay

Terezi: okay

They finish making breakfast and served them. Terezi eats her breakfast. Everyone eats. Terezi finishes her food and disappears. Sollux and Mituna eat like pigs. Latula and Kankri finish their food and go look for Terezi.

Meulin and Nepeta finish their food and play with a ball of yarn. Latula and Kankri find Terezi sulking in a corner of her room. Sollux finish settling his stomach and help Latula and Kankri out. Latula and Kankri are attempting to get Terezi to come out of the corner. Sollux finds them next to Terezi. Terezi grumbles

Latula: Tez what's wrong

Sollux: Hey guys what's happening

Kankri looks up "Terezi is hiding

Sollux: Oh geez

Latula sighs, "Kankles you try" Kankri nods "Terezi please tell us why you're hiding". Sollux stands on his feet. Terezi mumbles "Because fuck you"

Kankri: What you said Terezi we couldn't hear you please talk a little louder

Terezi: BECAUSE FUCK YOU KANKRI THAT'S WHY I'M HIDING

Kankri was shocked. Terezi is obviously pissed off.

Sollux: Terezi please calm down

Terezi looks up at Sollux her eyes saying I 'm not in a good mood today.

Latula: maybe we should give her a little space people.

Sollux: yeah

Kankri: good idea

Terezi goes back to staring at the wall. They all leave her alone. Mituna looks at them curiously.

Sollux: what

Mituna: What happened?

Sollux: Oh uh Terezi is in a bad mood so we're leaving her alone

Mituna: Oh, okay how bad is it

Sollux: Well pretty bad

Mituna: Is that why Kankri looks scared

Sollux: Yes, wait what

Mituna: Look at his face and tell me that he is not scared

Sollux: I did not notice that sorry

Mituna snickers "You guys probably made it worse by crowding her"

Latula: maybe we did

Mituna: Maybe I should talk to her you people

All: okay

Mituna goes into Terezi's room "hey Terezi you okay" Terezi looks at Mituna as he kneels down so he's eye level with her "I...I 'm f...fine I...I..." Terezi stops mid-sentence and starts crying. Sollux sits down. Mituna holds Terezi as she cries "it's okay Terezi you wanna see Sollux and Latula now" Terezi nods and Mituna picks her up and carries her out of the room. Sollux fell asleep. Mituna brings Terezi into the living room. Sollux is still asleep. Latula and Kankri look up and see Mituna carrying Terezi bridal style. Kankri concerned about what caused the emotional break down speaks up "Mituna is she okay why are you carrying her like that" Mituna rolls his eyes and walks over to Latula and sets Terezi on her lap "Ask Terezi yourself Kankri". Sollux mumbles. Kankri looks at Terezi who is now clinging to Latula she appears to be calmer "Terezi are you okay" Terezi nods and buries her face in Latula's shirt. Latula rubs Terezi's back "I think she's just having a rough day and her mood swings don't help much". Sollux mumbles something about Terezi. Everyone looks at him. Terezi really doesn't notice anything because she's already half asleep. Sollux mumbles then went back to snoring. Terezi by this point is already asleep. Everyone looks at Sollux then notice that Terezi is asleep. Latula starts to get up and Terezi groans "Well I guess I can't put her to bed"

Mituna: I can put sol to bed

"good idea but I think we should just let Terezi sleep where she is" Kankri brushes some red hair from the younger Pyrope's face making her squirm a little. Mituna puts a blanket on Sollux. Meulin puts a blanket on Terezi and Nepeta puts her favorite plushy by her. Kankri helps Latula adjust Terezi's position so she's more comfortable. Nepeta look at mituna and "I thought you were going to put Sollux to bed".

Mituna: I did he sleep right here. Nepeta: oh hehehehehe

Kankri and Latula sigh "This is only the beginning of the emotional roller-coaster be prepared"

All: okay

Latula rubs Terezi's back in small circles "We should get dinner soon". Mituna agrees and calls for a delivery. Terezi twitches a little bit while she sleeps. Kankri looks at her and then at Latula "Has she always twitched in her sleep" Latula nods. Sollux is dreaming about food. There is a knock on Le door which causes Terezi to squirm slightly. Mituna gets it. Latula and Kankri calm Terezi down. Mituna brings a shit load of food at the table. Terezi wakes up just enough to see the food. Sollux is still dreaming about food. Kankri helps Terezi up "There you go Terezi" Terezi smiles a little bit, as she is lead to the table. Mituna wakes Sollux up with honey. Latula and everyone else goes to the table. As Kankri helps Terezi lower herself into a chair his hand lightly brushes up against her baby bump causing them both to blush "sorry Terezi if you didn't like that my hand touched your belly" Terezi smiles "it's okay". Sollux wakes up and smells food. Kankri lets go of Terezi when she's comfortably in the chair "are you sure that you didn't mind me touching your belly" Terezi rolls her eyes "I'm sure in fact if I didn't like it then Sollux would've never touched my belly". Sollux and mituna sit down and eat like pigs. Terezi takes her time but does eat a lot. Terezi finishes her food and curls up on the couch once again. They hear a knock at the door and Latula goes answer it. Terezi looks at the door. Latula opens the door for Kanaya and Porrim.

Latula: oh why hey Kanaya and Porrim.

Kanaya: hello to you too Latula I was wondering if Terezi and Sollux are still with you and mituna

Terezi wanders over to the door "hey what's up" Kanaya smiles and gives her a hug "so how are you, Sollux, and your little unborn child doing" Terezi yawns a little "Fine". Latula raises an eyebrow "why don't you guys come in and Tez you really need some more sleep". "Okay" they both came inside. Terezi lays on the couch again Sollux sits next to her "hey Kanaya, hey Porrim". Latula gets Terezi's blanket "I have a feeling that Terezi here is going to fall asleep again" Kanaya and Porrim wave to Sollux. Mituna crash from food pigging. Kankri and Meulin drag Mituna to his bed. Sollux started to yawn. Nepeta lays across his lap. Sollux pets her back. Terezi falls asleep and Nepeta purrs. Sollux fell asleep. Kankri and Meulin walk into the room. Kanaya is looking at Terezi as she peacefully sleeps "so Latula how has she been health and mood wise". Nepeta started to fall asleep on Sollux's lap. Latula sighs, "Well to be honest her moods have turned volatile, but she's rather healthy". Mituna came in the room. Kanaya nods "alright I think I have a solution to her moods" Porrim is busy keeping those who fell asleep comfortable.

Mituna: what ya got Kanaya?

Kanaya: Keep her happy as possible

Sollux: Okay

Terezi shifts position

Mituna: we should all go to bed

Sollux: Yeah

They all go to bed.

* * *

About a month or two later Terezi's belly is starting to really show. Sollux and mituna wakes up and found Latula and Kankri making breakfast. Kanaya stays near Terezi to make sure that she's okay.

Sollux: what's going on.

Mituna: you people are making breakfast

Latula and Kankri look up "yeah so"

Sollux and Mituna: is usually both of us making breakfast

Latula: Well this time we are

Sollux: Okay

Terezi starts to wake up and Kanaya helps her up. Nepeta and Meulin plays with Sollux and mituna. Kanaya meets Porrim in the hall as she's guiding Terezi out of the room. Nepeta and Meulin fell asleep on Sollux and Mituna's laps. Porrim and Kanaya help Terezi into the living room. Sollux sees Kanaya and Porrim with Terezi. Terezi is still half-asleep. Kanaya and Porrim let Terezi go to Sollux. Terezi grumbles "I 'm still sleepy"

Kanaya: you can sleep on Sollux shoulders

Terezi: Okay

Sollux rubs Terezi's back. Terezi goes to sleep. Everyone else watches TV. Latula and Kankri bring breakfast into the living room. Nepeta and Meulin wakes up and smells food. Terezi wakes up "do I smell food".

Latula: Yes, you do Terezi

Terezi: Yay food

They all eat. Terezi's food disappears. Sollux takes his time this time. Kankri takes Terezi's dishes back to the kitchen. Nepeta finish her food and then goes somewhere for doing her business things. Terezi curls up and goes back to sleep. Sollux sat next to Tz and rubs her back. Kankri comes back "well looks like Terezi is out for the count".

Latula: yep

Kanaya: How long does she sleep

Sollux: really long

Kankri: She certainly can't keep that up for much longer

Sollux: That is why I said for so long

Terezi wakes up after feeling a small kick

Sollux: Hey there sleepy head

"Hey Sollux I want you to feel something" she puts his hand on her belly. Sollux feels the kick "oh I feel a kick"

Terezi: Yeah that is what woke me up

Sollux: nice

Terezi smiles and nuzzles Sollux. Latula, Mituna, Meulin, Kanaya, Nepeta, Porrim, and Kankri smile "can we feel the baby too Terezi" Terezi nods. Everyone feels the baby. Terezi smiles "can't wait to meet our miracle". Then a smack from the door and a big ball of little came in and giggles. Terezi is staring into space. The ball taxes down until they can see Feferi "I 'm really excited that you're having a baby OH MY GLUB EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" Terezi jumps startled "oh jegus Feferi when did you get here

Feferi: 2 mins ago and I overheard you to having a baby.

Meenah: a baby huh that's nice

Terezi: Oh, hehehehe yeah we were planning on telling everyone else all at once to avoid stress

Meenah: you did*show them everyone

Terezi: /_/ this is so not, what I had in mind

Vriska: well we are all happy

Terezi: Okay well at least you people know now and actually, I have about 3 months left

We were wondering if you wanna go do something today Tez that's all

Terezi: Okay

Sollux: where to then

Terezi: I don't know as long as I'm not just sitting around that and I don't think I'll be getting much sleep if I try

Kanaya/Porrim: How about the mall

Terezi: Yeah that sounds fun and we should get some stuff for the baby

Kanaya: That is why we said how about the mall

Terezi: Okay

They all go to the mall. Terezi stays in the middle of the group. Sollux and Kanaya keeps a close eye on her. Terezi is a little nervous because of how much her belly sticks out now.

Sollux: you okay

Terezi: Yeah just self-conscience

Kanaya: Hey, I made something specifically for you

Terezi: Really

Kanaya: Yes it's a belly hidden sheet it will hid your belly and it soft too

Terezi: cool

Porrim : I helped too

Terezi: thanks guys

They all do whatever in the mall. Terezi gets stuff for the baby but with Kanaya, Porrim, and Latula's help of course. Sollux and Mituna eat food. Terezi whispers something to Kanaya while they're looking at baby stuff "I want to surprise Sollux I didn't tell him about the baby's gender but you should know because you're helping me with the supplies so um it's a girl and her name I decided should be Toharu". Sollux and Mituna fell asleep. Kanaya nods and helps Terezi get the right clothes. Sollux wakes up and draws on Mituna's face. Terezi, Latula, Porrim, and Kanaya find Sollux and Mituna. Sollux keeps drawing his face. Terezi looks at Sollux curiously.


End file.
